


peaches, cherries, apricots...

by gemofmine (Unsaid)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Italy AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, cmbyn au but without the disgusting age diference, disclaimer i hate cmbyn now, jaetae, mark/joy (one sided), re-edit, reposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsaid/pseuds/gemofmine
Summary: Somewhere in Northern Italy, seventeen year-old Donghyuck meets Mark, a summer guest at his parents' 17th-century villa. Together they share an unforgettable summer full of music, food, and romance in the sun-drenched Italian countryside.





	peaches, cherries, apricots...

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO everyone i FINALLY found a beta!! thank you so much [taeminee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminee) for saving this fic they did an amazing work ill always be thankful for that!!! i do no longer feel the burden of dissatisfaction and self-doubting towards this fic thanks to them, they turned more to like a coworker than a beta, their ideas were so much better than mine and with their little pieces of writing this fic turned more natural and fresh!! even so in the middle of editing the fic reach 15k so yall this version is ten times better than the og. for the old readers there is a surprise now if they reread!! hope yall enjoy it and have a nice day.  
> I’d like to dedicate this for majo and zee!! <3
> 
> From the beta-er : A big shoutout to gemofmine for being such a cool author to work with, she always takes my suggestions and makes her writing better every time, fully supports me every time I added in a random side pairing and just a lovely person in general! Editing this fic has been so much fun—the characterization, the story, the people—all of it has just made this an amazing adventure. I hope all of you guys enjoy the fruits of our labours and have a nice day!
> 
> -
> 
> old note: hi!! well i wrote this fic on january but never posted it bc i was feeling self conscious i had doubt wherever or not to post it, for the fact that i hate cmbyn and everything it stands for now but i guess ill get rid of this. let u know that i changed the fact that donghyuck speaks french to spanish. ps. this fic doesn't have anything nsfw or the age gap !!

A morning somewhere in Northern Italy, Donghyuck and Yerim are lying in bed when they hear the sound of an approaching car. The guests of this summer have arrived.

Donghyuck —wearing only his bathing suit— gets up quickly from the bed and takes the rest of his clothes to the adjacent room. Taking in summer guests is Donghyuck’s parents idea, a way of helping young academics revise manuscripts before publication. Every summer he has to leave his room and move to a smaller one near the hallway. The room itself is not too bad, however the bed is more cramped and uncomfortable and gave Donghyuck bad back aches. Not to mention the fact that even during the summer, this room was uncomfortably chilly, that’s why there was an extra three blankets that lay on the end of the bed.

But this year is different —there will be two guests, Jaehyun and Mark.

Jaehyun was chosen by Donghyuck’s parents but the former had a little brother that wanted to join them. When Jaehyun had asked his parents if Mark could come along, they didn’t see a problem, after all, Mark was the same age as Donghyuck and his parents hoped that the two of them would become friends.

Donghyuck goes to the window and looks down —a car pulls up below, blowing up clouds of dust, and stops at the villa’s main entrance. A young man steps out of the car, in a excessively large shirt paired with shorts and a dainty cap. Successively, a younger boy steps out the car, wearing a fluttering open collar bright blue shirt and sunglasses

" _Los usurpadores._ "¹ Donghyuck mutters.

Yerim jumps up to stand next to him and looks down. Donghyuck’s parents appear below, introducing themselves to Jaehyun and Mark.

 _“Where’s Donghyuck?”_ His mother asks.

 _“I’d better go down.”_ He says to Yerim.

At the top of the stairs, Donghyuck sees Jaehyun talking to his father while Mark stands beside his mother, their suitcases and backpack lie on the floor. His mother sees him and gestures towards them.

“Sweetheart _,_ this is Mark. Help bring his things up to your room."

“Great nice to meet you too I guess."

They shake hands. Mark watches him with big eyes and a shy smile.

Donghyuck reaches for the heavy suitcase, leaving Mark with his backpack in the foyer. Donghyuck starts heading up to the stairs, and pauses to look back at Mark.

“You coming?”

Mark looks up at him in bewilderment, “O—oh yeah, uh I’m coming.”

They reach the top of the stairs and Donghyuck gestures to the open door.

“Well, my room is now your room, so hopefully it’ll be big enough for the both of you. If you need anything, just ask my parents _.”_ Donghyuck tells him.

They meet Yerim coming down, she says something in Spanish to Donghyuck. Mark, curious, looks back up to her as he continues to climb the stairs. Upon entering Donghyuck’s bedroom, Mark drops his backpack on the floor, looking exhausted. Donghyuck thumps the suitcase next to the bed.

“We're sharing the bathroom. It's my only way out.  _”,_ An unfamiliar voice filters through the room, disrupting the calm atmosphere.

“Wow, man. Is this your room? And you have two beds?” Jaehyun starts saying. “Oh, right. I’m Jaehyun. _”_

He extends his hand, Donghyuck eyes it warily. When he realizes that Donghyuck has no intention of shaking his hand, he awkwardly lowers his hand and swipes it along his pants, fiddling with the hem.

“Uh, and this is Mark _.”_ Jaehyun states, putting both hands on his shoulder.

“But we already–” Mark sputters.

“Yeah, well too bad. I’m exhausted so I’m gonna rest for a bit. _”_ Jaehyun says, crashing on the bed.

Mark looks at Donghyuck awkwardly.

“Yeah, I think I should rest too _.”_

“Cool, whatever later _.”_ Donghyuck walks out and closes the door separating their rooms.

-

The next morning Donghyuck and his parents were eating breakfast outside in the garden, when the two young men came to join them. Donghyuck noted that Mark was wearing a shirt as loose as the first one, except this time it's a little tighter, showing off his lean yet muscular form. Donghyuck expertly cracks his soft boiled egg shell and Mark attempts to do the same, but only a tiny bit of the shell is pierced, so he pretends to busy himself with his coffee and pushes the egg in its cup away. Their housekeeper asks him if he would like juice. To which Jaehyun responds instead, saying “Please _.”_

She looks down at the discarded egg and sighs slightly.

“ _Lasci fare a me, Signore.”_ ²She slices the top off and returns to her kitchen.

“Did you recover from your trip?” Her mother asks.

“Big time _.”_ Jaehyun exclaims, Mark nods his head in agreement.

Donghyuck, who has been trying not to stare at their guests, focuses on spreading honey on a piece of bread. He starts to get out of his seat, pushing his chair back as it screeches across the stone patio.

“Donghyuck sweetie, where are you going?” His mother asks him, and the rest of the table turns to look up at him.

“I’m meeting Yerim in the town later so I’m gonna head out now.”

“Oh that’s great —Mark darling, why don’t you go with him? Donghyuck will show you around town. I’m sure he’d be glad to.” His mother responds, a meaningful look on her face.

“Uh, oh yeah, that’d be wonderful. I’d really appreciate it —if you’re okay with it of course.” Mark says, his big puppy eyes staring up to Donghyuck. His eyes are kind of nice, Donghyuck thinks, the light illuminating a soft golden light on them. Would be nicer if they didn’t belong to the person who was crashing in his room but _oh well._

Donghyuck sighs heavily “Ugh fine. We’ll leave in five.” He starts to get up again, but is interrupted by Jaehyun this time. Slowly, he sits back down, picks the sunglasses up from his head and starts to fiddle with the rim. His father gives him a stern look and he reluctantly puts them on the table and instead resorts to staring at his feet.

“That sounds nice. Are we far from the town? I need to open a bank account _.”_ Jaehyun says. His parents look up, interested.

“None of our residents have ever had a local bank account _.”_ Donghyuck’s father adds.

Donghyuck shoots Jaehyun a look out of the corner of his eye, and notices Mark looking at him. He raises an eyebrow, and watches in faint amusement as Mark flushes visibly and looks down at his plate instead.

“Are there any banks open?” Jaehyun asks his father.

“I don’t think so, they’re closed for summer vacation. But you could talk to Taeyong, he’s the son of the local casino owner, he’d know the most about it _.”_ He replies.

“Well, that’s fine. I could start working right now, I have so many questions to ask you professor _.”_ Jaehyun responds enthusiastically.

As they continue their lively conversation, Donghyuck turns his head and notices Mark turning away abruptly, fiddling with his shirt collar. The housekeeper returns with a pitcher of apricot juice on a little tray and proceeds to fill Jaehyun’s glass and then Mark’s. Donghyuck watches as Mark takes a tentative sip, a look of shock stark on his face, then enthusiastically drinks it all. Donghyuck stares, while his head tips back as he swallowed the juice, the tanned skin of his neck glistening in the morning light, notices the crucifix around his neck.

"I have no problem starting today." He listens to his father say. "I could read what you have so far."

"Well, thank you sir, I wrote some stuff but I have so many ideas. I don’t know how to start."

"Say no more, let's head to the studio." Donghyuck sees his father and Jaehyun leave table; the two of them chattering excitedly. His mother turns to face them.

"I guess you guys should head to town if you want to show Mark around before you meet up with Yerim."

“Alright, let’s go." Donghyuck faces Mark, grabbing his sunglasses from off the table.

They each take a bicycle and ride to the town, Donghyuck in the lead. They go along the main road towards the town of Crema and its bank. The day is already hot, the sun sweltering down on the villagers.

Mark keeps looking around excitedly, at the open sea, the stands in the market and the other people mingling around in the town square. As a light breeze picks up, his wind ruffles his hair and he breaks out into a soft grin. For a moment, Donghyuck forgets his general feelings of dislike and decides to strike up a conversation.

“’Told me you were from Canada." He comments.

“Yeah, we recently just moved to America." Mark explains awkwardly as he tries to not lose his balance on the bicycle.

“Mmm. How’s Canada?”

“Cold." Mark shrugs.

Donghyuck slows down to a stop, leaning his bicycle against the wall and goes to a nearby bar, Mark following him. Donghyuck buys a Coke with ice. _If you don’t get Coke with ice then you’re an absolute animal_ , he tells Mark and sits down in one of the iron chairs. Mark sitting in front of him, looks around the almost empty square.

“What do people do around here?” Mark asks.

“Nothing. I don’t know. Wait for summer to end, I guess."

“What do you do in the winter, then?” Mark shakes his head to which Donghyuck shows him a sarcastic smile. “Don’t tell me: wait for summer, right?”

Donghyuck just laughs. “We come here sometimes for Christmas and some other vacation. We travel a lot, this is more of a summer retreat, you know?"

"Sounds fun." Mark smiles, his fingers twiddling with the napkin paper on the table. "But...what else do you do in summer other than this?"

Donghyuck simply stirs his Coke and says nothing.

"What do you do?" Mark insists.

"Typical summer stuff: Sunbathe. Read books. Swim at the river. Go out at night."

“But now you’re stuck with me." Mark says.

“Don’t forget that I’m ditching you for Yerim in a couple of hours.” Donghyuck grins lazily, stretching out his arms, reaches for his sunglasses and raises his head up to the sky.

Mark laughs softly at him and throws the napkin paper at Donghyuck. Donghyuck yelps while trying to protect himself which makes Mark burst out in laughter, and without realizing it, he joins in.

Mark catches his eye when they’re both laughing, and for a moment, Donghyuck’s never seen a smile as dazzling as his.

-

The temperature was rising and the heat had become so unbearable that when Donghyuck suggested the idea of swimming in the river, Mark didn’t even think twice.

"Do you like Greek philosophy and stuff? I noticed a book in your room." Donghyuck asks when they come down to the riverbank. Mark, who’s running to the river, suddenly turns and looks at him as if the heat has fried his brain.

"No not, not really —that’s more my brother, he likes those nerdy things, not me." Mark starts to take off his shoes and looks at Donghyuck with a smile. "Do you?"

Donghyuck shrugs and takes off his shirt brazenly, jumping into the river. As he emerges from the water he turns to look back at Mark, who is still standing on the shore, watching him apprehensively.

"Something like that.” Donghyuck raises his eyebrow and smirks. “Hey, if you’re gonna keep staring, take a picture —it’ll last longer.”

Mark blinks out of his daze, his ears reddening and continues to take off his shirt before getting into the water.

"So what d'ya like?" Donghyuck swims towards him.

"Um I’d say... music." Mark shivered, his slender rosy arms pressed tightly to his chest “But I, uh, haven’t practiced in while, so yeah.”

"Yeah? Well there's a guitar that we keep in the house, do you know how to play?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Mark lowers his head, smiling bashfully.

"Great, you can play something since no one uses it anyways."

Mark looked up, the shock evident in his eyes. “Oh uh yeah sure, I mean if you want me to.”

“Why are you asking me? You’re the one who knows how to play after all.” Donghyuck says with a shrug.

Mark visibly deflates, and for a moment, Donghyuck feels bad. However, that feeling quickly disappears as Mark accidentally splashes him with water, and Donghyuck, offended, tries to splash him back. Mark grins, laughing while Donghyuck chases him down the river bed, threats of splashing Mark resting on his lips. As their laughter mingles with the warm afternoon, the tight uncomfortable feeling in his chest slowly settles down.

-

The following days, Donghyuck sees Mark playing guitar outside in the garden. It’s a warm afternoon when his father and Jaehyun go out to dig statues for their research. Donghyuck goes out into the yard and heads towards Mark. Mark, oblivious, doesn’t notice his presence until Donghyuck leans forward to carefully listen to the sweet melody.

"I like it."

Mark jumps up, tripping over his feet as he tries to regain his balance. "Holy shit," he squeaks, “you scared me.”

Donghyuck grins at him and sits down next to him. “You scared? Would have never known.”

Mark grins involuntarily, his eyes curling up into crescent moons. “Shut up, you distracted me while I was playing.”

"Well, don’t mind me. Keep playing —it’s nice." Donghyuck remarks.

"Yeah? It’s a piece by young Bach, he dedicated it to his brother."

"Just shut up and play it again."

Mark complies, his fingers strumming the strings, the light music fills the air like the twinkling of the wind chimes, soft and pleasant. Donghyuck finds himself smiling despite himself, his head against Mark’s shoulder as he sways back and forth. He finds his eyes fluttering shut, the peaceful melody like a lullaby and he finds himself drifting into slumber.

-

When Donghyuck wakes up later that night, he finds himself looking at Jaehyun’s back.

Confused, he looks around and realizes that he’s in his own room and not the spare room where he’s supposed to be. Looking down at the jacket that covers his body he wonders; did Mark carry him up to his room and put him on the bigger bed?

Quietly, as to not disturb Jaehyun, Donghyuck crawls out of bed into his spare bedroom only to find Mark lying on the bed, still in his day clothes, his bare arms exposed in the moonlight. Sighing gently, Donghyuck grabs the blanket that lay on the end of his bed and gently set it over Mark, tucking it right under his chin.

Donghyuck sits on the edge of the bed, watching Mark breathe in and out, and slowly brushes the waywards hairs on his forehead.

_Why are you so stupidly nice, Mark Lee?_

-

Donghyuck and Mark decide to go wheeling their bikes through the town streets. As they pass, Donghyuck sees a bookstore and asks Mark to hold his bike. Donghyuck starts browsing through the stand until he finds something he likes. After he pays for it he goes back to the bike, and sees Mark looking at him expectantly.

"What did you buy?" He asks.

"A book of poems. Had my eye on it for a while." He says, turning it over in his hands.

Mark gets off the bike and so does Donghyuck, the both of them walking side by side. In the streets, frequent bursts of sound are coming from behind shuttered windows: TVs, family arguments, music.

A pause. Donghyuck feels Mark shift beside him.

"Do you read a lot?" Mark finally lets out.

"Sometimes," he says looking at Mark, “do you?”

Mark looks shocked by the sudden question, his cheeks flushing —from embarrassment.

"Yeah, I like to read, too. But I don’t tell anyone."

Donghyuck muses over Mark’s statement as they wheel their bikes in the direction of Piazza Premoli, a beautiful town square dominated by a marvellous 18th century palazzo.

"Why won’t you tell anyone?”

“I don’t know. I think people who read are hiders." He says, scuffing his feet along the stone street. "You know, it’s like they hide who they are probably cause they don’t always like who they are."

Donghyuck opens his mouth in protest, after all he has never hidden anything from anyone, but then he realizes that Mark isn’t talking to him, but about himself. Donghyuck wanted to ask what Mark was hiding, but he decides to keep it to himself.

"I suppose."

-

It’s sunny afternoon, Donghyuck and Mark lying side by side, the soft cooling breeze of the shadow caresses their cheek as they lie in the long grass.

"Why did Jaehyun even want to open a bank account?"

"He plays poker." Mark says without opening his eyes. Donghyuck sits back and lays on his shoulders, adjusting the sunglasses, he looks at the recumbent figure of Mark. Donghyuck looks over at Mark’s figure, how the sun illuminates his hair and the gentle glow of his skin.

"Do you?"

Mark huffs. "As if. I don’t even know how to play bingo properly."

Donghyuck smiles, Mark opens his eyes and sees Donghyuck watching him from above.

"What?”

"You look paler compared to the day you arrived." Donghyuck lies, watching in amusement as Mark's jaw drops.

“Th—that’s not true—I’ve totally tanned—that’s what the shopkeeper said when I saw him this morning.” Mark exclaims in disbelief.

“That’s what he tells everyone, that blind old bat can’t even tell me from my mom, and we look _nothing_ alike.” Donghyuck comments, watching Mark’s brow furrow.

“Well he’s not wrong, you’ve got her long eyelashes and pretty face.” Mark says offhandedly. Donghyuck flushes quickly, not looking Mark in the eyes.

_Does he mean that?_

“Also you’re short.”

Donghyuck gasps audibly and Mark laughs, his body doubled over in laughter by Donghyuck’s offended face. While he foolishly laughs, Donghyuck uses that opportunity to give him a good natured whack on the arm, and Mark exclaims dramatically from pain.

A moment passes while both of them try to catch their breath from laughing, before they look at each other only to start laughing anew.

 _Maybe this summer won’t be so bad after all_ , Donghyuck thinks.

-

The next day, Donghyuck’s friends come to visit. A few of them are playing a volleyball game in a makeshift court set up on the lawn by the main entrance of the villa. Jaehyun plays with Seulgi, Yerim's older sister, and Taeyong, the son of the owner of the place where Jaehyun usually plays poker. Donghyuck sits between Yerim and Mark.

All eyes are on Jaehyun, the glamorous American who has unexpectedly dropped into their midst. Yerim and her friend are bombarding him with questions. Donghyuck notices that Mark looks slightly uncomfortable beside him.

“ _Sicuramente è meglio di quello dell’anno scorso, ti ricordi?_ ”³ says Yerim.

To which Yerim's friend, Sooyoung, responds: “ _Jaehyun è un cowboy biondo latinista!_ ”⁴

Donghyuck roll his eyes and whispers the translation to Mark's ear, who chuckles. Sooyoung looks suspiciously at Donghyuck and then looks back at Yerim. Yerim smiles at her, blushes a little bit. Odd, Donghyuck thinks, but doesn’t say anything.

“ _Bella fregatura! Un’altra estate nella lavanderia._ "⁵ Sooyoung teases.

Donghyuck shifts uncomfortably and lowers his head. Yerim jokingly punches Sooyoung’s shoulder.

Donghyuck, now bored and put off, gets up and goes to a nearby table under the lime trees, where there are some fresh fruits lying around —peaches, cherries, apricots— he takes one and turns back to watch Yerim and Sooyoung bombard Mark with questions.

Snorting, and silently praying for Mark, he goes back to the house.

-

"You know, we also have a piano." Donghyuck says to Mark on one particularly hot morning.

Mark is sitting in one of the chairs playing the guitar with total concentration while Donghyuck, his sunglasses on, lays on the edge of the pool with one leg in the water. Mark blinks out of his daze and replies:

"Oh really? I know how to play a few things on there."

"Do ya wanna?"

"Yeah sure, why not. But don’t expect anything amazing from me."

Mark follows Donghyuck up to the attic where the piano is. The room is almost empty, only a dusty mattress lies on the floor, old yellowed books, and other unused furniture scattered across. Mark goes to the piano and tentatively lifts the lid.

"Why do you have so many instruments anyways? Is there someone in your family who plays?" He asks as he pulls out the chair and sits down.

"No, not at all, they were in the house when we bought it." Donghyuck says and leans on the piano, fingers tapping against the browned oak planks. "My parents tried to get me to learn, but I'm more into singing."

Mark raises one eyebrow. "So you sing."

Donghyuck agrees, a faint smile gracing his lips. "That you are correct."

"Sing something," Mark says excitedly. "I’ll play for you!"

Donghyuck shakes his head, a smirk growing on his face. “I don’t think so —didn’t you just say, and I quote “don’t expect anything amazing from me” anyways?"

"W—What? No, no I can play something simple, I just—why won’t you?" Mark looks disappointed.

" _Non mi va._ "⁶ Donghyuck just cackles.

"So that’s how it is, I play for you every day and you won’t even sing for me." He says, a joking tone colouring his voice.

"It's not like I asked you to." Donghyuck says, still smiling.

"Oh, but still, if you didn’t want me to play then you wouldn’t have given me the guitar in the first place. What do you gotta say to that, huh?" Mark points out, eyebrows raised.

Donghyuck stays speechless for a moment, sputtering and shocked by Mark’s sudden question.

“I—you, you were the one who wanted to play!” He finally manages, feeling his face flush while Mark gives him a knowing look.

“Sure thing, Donghyuck.”

-

It’s a warm afternoon —the heat sweltering and the cicadas singing in the tall grass while the sun beams down on the town— Donghyuck is sitting under the trees with a book. Mark sits on the edge of the stone pool with his feet in the water, wearing a ridiculous straw hat.

Mark spends most of the time in the pool, pointing out that he had lived most of his life in the cold of Canada and recently moved to a small city in America where there wasn’t much difference in temperature to Canada. He claimed that his body has not yet adapted to the high temperatures of the European countryside, and Donghyuck finds Mark's heated and flushed face particularly hilarious.

"My mother used to read me this 16th century French romance book. She read it to my dad and I the days when lights went out." Mark says.

Donghyuck puts the book down.

“Is about a knight who doesn’t know whether to speak or die?"

Mark nods in surprise. “I didn’t think you knew of it.”

“You’re the one who told me, dummy."

"Oh yeah...that reminds me, I don’t remember how it ended." Mark says thoughtfully.

"Better to speak, she said. But she’s on her guard. She senses a trap somewhere."

"So does he speak?" Mark questions.

"No, he fudges. No more questions." Donghyuck hunches his shoulders and puts on his sunglasses. It's tanning time.

-

Later that day, Donghyuck is lying in the field —the enclosure where a few animals roam around, munching on the grass— his eyes closed. Mark found that the quiet field helped him concentrate and liked to go there to practice. Further away, Mark’s sitting in a chair with the guitar on his lap. He raises his head and asks loudly.

"Are you asleep?"

Donghyuck stirs sleepily and blinks. "I was."

"Oh sorry, but hey just listen for a moment, okay?" Mark says quickly and readjusts the guitar. He starts playing a quiet melody and Donghyuck can see that he’s humming while he plays. A soft twinkling melody drifts through the air, mingles with the whistling of the wind and leaves. When he finishes, he sets the guitar aside and looks at him in the eyes.

"So...what do you think?" He asks.

"It’s nice." Donghyuck muses. "Everything you’ve played so far is beautiful, you know for someone who says he isn’t “very good”, you sure are talented."

Mark blushes shamelessly, then looks away and smiles slightly.

"Thanks Donghyuck... that’s the kindest thing anyone’s said to me in months." He speaks so earnestly, as if he was hit by a sudden revelation, in a low tone. This makes Donghyuck feel confused, his chest tightens painfully.

"...Kind?" He asks.

"Yes, kind." Mark smiles gently at him, cocking his head slightly as if confused by Donghyuck’s soft tone.

“Oh, ah yeah no you’re good. I—nevermind.”

Mark turns back to playing his guitar leaving Donghyuck to sit there wondering about Mark: his soft demeanor, his kindness, his true genuinity.

_What did he do to deserve someone like him?_

-

Donghyuck observes Mark swimming in the narrow and long stone trough. His mother is close with a basket of freshly picked fruit. Mark stops swimming and approaches Donghyuck slowly.

"Hey, Hyuck. What are you doing?"

In a corner of the stone pool with a book and pencil on the edge, Donghyuck responds without raising his head.

"Reading."

Mark laughs. "No, you’re not."

"Thinking, then." He says, glancing at him from over his sunglasses.

"About?"

"It’s a secret."

"So you won’t tell me?" Mark stands next to Donghyuck —normally they’re about the same height but for some reason, Mark seems taller now.

"Yep." Donghyuck turns back to his book.

"Well, in that case, I’ll actually be productive and go help your mother." Mark says, a dazzling smile gracing his features as he gets up. Donghyuck watches transfixed, as he pulls himself out of the trough, his lean muscles glistening in the late sun, watches as he swipes his wet hair back with one hand.

“Pass me that towel will you? —also if you’re gonna to keep staring, a little birdie told me that a picture’ll last longer.” He says with a smirk.

He leaves a blushing Donghyuck by the pool. Mark approaches his mother, offering help with the basket. Donghyuck embarrassed, comes up behind and pushes Mark, who winces but laughs in the end. Donghyuck’s mom asks them to help her pluck apricots from the trees and Donghyuck grins to himself, enjoying the summer heat while the children’s laughter tinkles above in the air.

-

Donghyuck is riding his bicycle through town when he spots Mark leaving the bookstore where he had bought the book of poems last time. Donghyuck stops at the entrance, waiting for Mark, who jumps out of fright, almost as if he’s been caught doing something wrong.

“Hi.” He squeaks nervously, hiding the parcel behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" Donghyuck asks.

Mark’s ashamed, Donghyuck can tell. He takes the book out from behind his back and hands it to Donghyuck, who looks at him curiously.

"I bought this... for you." Mark explains.

Donghyuck opens the book and reads what it says:  _Zwischen Immer und Nie._ _⁷_

Donghyuck turns it over in his hands. “Why?”

"I thought you would like it."

"Yes, but why did you buy it for me? Why a book?"

"I don’t understand what you’re asking."

"Even an idiot would understand what I’m asking." Donghyuck says mockingly.

"I don’t follow." Mark looked lost.

"You're hopeless." Donghyuck tells him with a smile, takes the book with him and starts pedaling away, leaving Mark in the street, still confused.

“D—do you like it? Was it a bad idea?” He hears Mark ask him as he pedals away. He doesn’t say anything but the smile stays on his face for the rest of the day.

-

The next day Donghyuck throws his favorite book into Mark’s lap. He doesn’t really have a reason for it, he just feels like it’s right. When Mark looks at him, perplexed, he just says. "It's my favorite book, it has written the translations so you can understand it. You’re welcome."

Mark smiles and gives him a soft thanks.

-

One night, Yerim's older friends invite Jaehyun to a party at the bar downtown. Successively, Yerim asks Donghyuck, who asks Mark. The party is at an open bar, a dance floor at the center where Jaehyun and Taeyong are dancing sensually. Donghyuck and his friends are sitting at a table nearby, Donghyuck turns to see Mark talking to Sooyoung, who can apparently speak English too. Mark tells her something and she laughs loudly, throwing her head back and puts her hand on his shoulder. Yerim watches them almost longingly, turns to Donghyuck and asks, almost with wistfulness:

_“Does he like her?”_

_“I don’t know.”_ Donghyuck says sharply.

 _“I think she does, you know that day when we went to your house to hangout? After you left, they didn’t stop talking."_ Donghyuck’s shocked and doesn’t know what to say.

When he doesn’t say anything in return, Yerim turns back, smiles when Sooyoung flashes her an easy grin.

_Does Mark like Sooyoung?_

Near the end of the night Sooyoung tells Yerim that she and Mark are going to hang at the pier. Apparently Mark told Sooyoung that he knows how to play guitar and she wanted him to play something for her. A hot wave of jealousy comes over Donghyuck, he averts his eyes when Mark gives him a smile from across the table. Yerim smiles knowingly at him, which only makes Donghyuck more upset.

He turns around sharply to leave them alone, crumpling the napkin as he goes. He spots Mark not far away talking to Sooyoung, with a wide grin similar to Yerim's. Donghyuck’s feelings of jealousy are instantly replaced with sadness.

_He thought he was the only one who Mark smiled at like that._

Donghyuck feels horrible, the night no longer joyous and fun. He begins to make his way back when Yerim takes him by the arm and looks at him worriedly.

 _“Are you mad at me?”_ She asks.  

 _“No. I just want to go."_ Donghyuck shakes off her hand, hurriedly walking away.

They arrive to the river and Donghyuck starts stripping his clothes off, dipping his feet into the chilly water.

 _“What happened to you there?”_ Yerim asks him again.

 _“Nothing."_ Donghyuck says sharply.

_“Are you mad at Sooyoung?”_

_“Why would I be mad at Sooyoung?”_ Donghyuck says, not looking at her.        

 _“Because of him. Mark."_ Yerim says seriously. “ _You like him, don’t you?_ ”

“ _I don’t know what you’re talking about._ ” He says abruptly, sticking his head under the water, stopping Yerim from continuing the conversation. When he comes back up for air, Yerim gives him a worried look, but they remain silent.

-

The next morning, Mark sits at the table quietly, eating toast. Donghyuck munches on his double buttered toast slowly, stealing glances from time to time and Mark gives him a questioning look.

"We almost did it, Yerim and me." Donghyuck suddenly announces, pretending to be proud.  

_Why did he say that? Was he trying to make him jealous?_

Mark looks up, with a surprised face. Donghyuck suddenly feels embarrassed.

"And why didn’t you?” His father asks behind the newspaper and arched an eyebrow.

"Dunno." Donghyuck admits.

Jaehyun responds half comforting, half mocking, to which Mark looks at him angrily. "Better to have tried than nothing at all—"

“Just because you didn’t get anywhere with Taeyong doesn’t mean you have to say anything.” Mark interrupts under his breath. Jaehyun shoots him a wary look from his side but says nothing.

Donghyuck interrupts quickly. "All I had to do was find the courage to reach out and touch, she would have said yes. I know she would have."

“Well, that’s good for you son.” His father says, turning back to his morning paper.

“That reminds me, yesterday, Taeyong and I…” Jaehyun continues to talk about last night and the conversation shifts away from Donghyuck.

Mark looks at him, seemingly out of place.

-

After breakfast Donghyuck approaches Mark angrily, he tries to hide it while he stands in front of him.

"Do you like her? Donghyuck snaps. Mark raises his head and looks at him, confused.

"Who?"

"Sooyoung."

"I don’t like her." The answer comes out faster than Donghyuck expects and an unpleasant feelings curls in his stomach.

"Yerim told me that she likes you." Mark scratches the back of his neck. "And that you played music for her last night."

"I didn’t do anything with her." Mark responds a little upset. "Why do you care? You seemed like you were having a great time with Yerim anyways." There’s a bitter note to his tone that Donghyuck doesn’t understand. _Why would Mark be upset?_ He was the one who decided to ignore him all of last night.

"Uh huh,” He retorts. “Real rich of you to say, after you were all over Sooyoung yesterday.”

Mark looks momentarily stunned, but anger settles in his face. “Whatever, it’s not like you would listen anyways.” He says, as he gets up and stalks away.

Donghyuck is left standing in the hallway. His feelings of anger have settled and now he’s left with shame and hurt.

_This isn’t how it was suppose to go._

-

At lunch on the same day, everyone is gathered at the garden in front of the kitchen. A middle aged couple sit at the table, sharing loud conversations while Jaehyun joins in from time to time, Taeyong beside him. Donghyuck distracts himself by playing with his food, doesn’t catch a word of what they’re saying.

He can’t even look at Mark, everytime he thinks about it he’s filled with regret —he didn’t want to start a fight, he doesn’t even understand why he got so upset that Mark went out with Sooyoung.

Suddenly, everyone goes silent and someone asks. "Are you okay?"

Donghyuck raises his head and notices that everybody at the table is looking at Mark, who is holding a napkin over his nose. Mark nods his head, explaining calmly: "It happens all the time, I just need to get ice." He gets up quickly and enters the kitchen.

Donghyuck’s mind races while Jaehyun reassures them again, repeating how often it happens. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to check up on Mark and also apologize to him. Entering the kitchen he finds the housekeeper chopping some tomatoes.

" _Where’s Mark?_ " He asks. She turns around and says:

_"There's was no ice in the fridge, he went to look at the minibar."_

He hears the approaching voices of Yerim and Sooyoung’s coming from the living room. Then he meets up with Yerim coming inside the kitchen, likely looking for him. She takes him by the arm to head him again outside, but Donghyuck stops still.

“Something happened to Mark. I’m gonna go check on him.” He says without looking at Yerim.

“No! It’s fine. Come outside. He’s in good hands.” She says with with a knowing smile, but Donghyuck thinks it looks a little forced.

Donghyuck doesn’t understand what she means, he tosses his arm away from her, and goes straight to the living room.

He finds Mark sitting in the sofa with his head tilted back, and holding a napkin full of ice —now a mixture of blood and water—on his nose. But he’s not alone— Sooyoung sits near him, rubbing his arm and muttering comforting words.

Donghyuck jumps back, the unpleasant feeling in his stomach rising and growing, taking control of him.

“Was gonna see if you were okay but you seem fine." He says snarkily.

“Donghyuck—” Mark starts.

“Whatever,” Donghyuck retorts. “Feel free to join the rest of us when you guys aren’t fondling each other. But don’t let me interrupt you.”

Sooyoung looks guilty, pulling her arm off of Mark’s, and looks at the ground.

An uncomfortable silence fills the air, Yerim shifts around and finally announces. “Uh, I hope you feel better soon Mark. I’ll just—Donghyuck, let’s go.” She says, pulling his arm as she tries to lead him out of the living room.

When they leave the living room and no one else is near them, she whips around and glares at him.

“ _Donghyuck, what was that? What’s wrong with you? Sooyoung didn’t do anything wrong and you’re being snarky for no reason!_ ” She says, disbelief evident on her face.

“ _Oh now you’re taking her side too? Just because you’re so into her as well? You knew how I felt and you let that happen. I—I trusted you._ ”

Yerim’s face falls, hurt lining her face as she takes a step back.

“ _Well if you actually told me how you felt instead of keeping everything to yourself that maybe I would have done something.”_ She points at him, her tone hurt. _“How was I suppose to read your mind and know you actually liked Mark when you told me you didn’t and even more so—you’re the one who said that you were fine with them hanging out together!_ ”

Donghyuck feels the tears threatening to fall, grits his teeth together, refusing to be this vulnerable.

“ _Just leave me alone._ ” He grits out.

Yerim just sighs, and starts to head back out to the lunch table outside.

“ _Donghyuck, you’re being silly. If you don’t tell me anything then I can’t do anything. Just...come back out, won’t you?_ ”

Donghyuck just shakes his head, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

-

Later in the living room an awkward silence permeates the atmosphere, everyone shifts around uncomfortably while they wait for Mark to come back down. Donghyuck is sitting alone in one of the far corner, his arms crossed over his body. Yerim sits in the other, both of them with scowls evident on their faces. Jaehyun looks around helplessly, unsure of what to do in this situation, instead takes comfort in Taeyong —who’s rubbing his knuckles in an effort to calm him down.

Donghyuck gets up abruptly, following Sooyoung who decided to go outside to smoke a cigarette and takes a seat beside her. She takes a drag, then holds it out close to the sole of Donghyuck’s barefoot. He pulls it up fast.

 _“You felt that? You have peasant feet. They don’t feel things. Peasant!”_ She says mockingly.    

Donghyuck almost kicks her with his foot, but she holds out her cigarette to him and he takes a long drag instead.

 _“So, where’s Mark?”_ Donghyuck asks her coolly, trying not to show how much he cares.

 _“Upstairs, resting. His nose was still bleeding when I came back down. Still bleeding when you left."_ She says, a pointed tone in her voice.

Donghyuck feels the same wash of jealousy again, feels it swirling around in his chest, threatening to burst out any moment now. He tries to calm it, he knows its irrational and it isn’t Sooyoung’s fault that she likes him.

“ _Sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean it._ ” He says quietly, poking at the stone tiles with his feet.

Sooyoung just sighs in acknowledgement. She gets up, patting the dust off her skirt and heads back inside. A moment later, Donghyuck follows.

 _“Is he alright?”_ Yerim asks when they return, Donghyuck shifts his glance over to her, but averts his gaze when she meets his eyes. Suddenly, they hear a footsteps from the top of the stairs. Donghyuck looks up to see Mark walking down. Sooyoung also notices him and gestures for him to come closer.

"Hey! Are you feeling better?" She asks with a smile, brushing a stray hair behind his ear. Mark flushes, embarrassed and nods.

"I’m fine now. I'm going to get some pills, my head is killing me." Mark looks around, looking over furtively at the wide distance between Yerim and Donghyuck, notices the frigid air between them.

"Oh, what a pity. I thought we would go somewhere today." There was something in Sooyoung's voice that bothers Donghyuck, instead closes his eyes. Maybe if Donghyuck could fall asleep with the vision of Sooyoung and Mark on his eyelids, he wouldn’t be upset anymore. He knows its false but he tries to rationalize it.

_Maybe it's okay if they like each other._

-

Donghyuck spends most of the week pretending as if he’s not avoiding Mark. He would have usually spent his time with Yerim until it's late but since they’re not talking right now he doesn't have much to do. He spends time going down to the beach, eating food, reading books —all the things he would normally do. Usually, he’d be fine being alone but right now there’s a jarring gap in his chest. He misses Yerim, he misses Mark but most importantly he misses all the times they spent together. Most of the time when he comes home, he finds Mark outside in the garden, playing the guitar. One time, he even catches him reading the book that Donghyuck had given him, which only makes Donghyuck feel terrible. Sometimes they exchange words —one time Mark is sitting on some pillars at the entrance when he sees Donghyuck arrive, and asks

“Where were you?”

"At the local bar." Donghyuck replies. "I saw Sooyoung, she asked for you."

Automatically, Mark's face changes and he shifts uncomfortably. Donghyuck instantly regrets the words that come out of his mouth, he hurriedly made a  _Later!_ gesture and runs towards the house. The next few days, he hears Yerim talking to Sooyoung, who mentions that she saw Mark and how they’ve been hanging out. Donghyuck pretends not to hear and ignores the tight feeling in his chest.

_-_

It’s a particularly brisk afternoon, the wind ruffling his hair when Donghyuck makes up his mind. He is going to apologize for his mistakes, first to Yerim and then to Mark. He checks the house, doesn’t see her but instead finds Taeyong and Jaehyun lounging in the living room, the window wide open — the summer breeze floating through the air and tickling the warm greens that peek through the window. Jaehyun is stroking Taeyong’s hair, and Donghyuck feels a little out of place, doesn’t want to interrupt the moment.

But he wills himself, he has to apologize to Yerim. He clears his throat and watches in faint amusement as the two of them jump apart, looking everywhere but at him.

“Oh uh Donghyuck, didn’t uh, didn’t see you there.” Jaehyun says bashfully, rubbing his hand through the back of his head. Mark also does the same thing when he’s embarrassed, Donghyuck thinks fondly.

“Don’t let me interrupt you guys.” He says cheekily. “Was just wondering if you guys have seen Yerim around?”

Taeyong wrings his hands, looking as if he rather be anywhere but here. “Sooyoung said she went down to the town about ten minutes ago, something about a playground.”

Donghyuck makes a small noise of acknowledgment. “Well thanks guys, and get back to whatever you were doing.” He gestures at the two of them vaguely. If possible, Taeyong flushes as dark as his hair and Jaehyun subtly coughs into his fist.

“Yeah, thanks Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck just smiles, giving Jaehyun a small wink before heading out into the foyer.

He breaks into a small jog down the country road, nearly trips in his hurried pace. Of course Yerim would go to the one place where they had spent of their childhood summers.

He sees Yerim sitting on the swings, the park near the elementary school. His heart aches and wills himself to go over there and fix his mistake.

“ _Yerim—_ ” He starts but she cuts him off.

“ _Hey Donghyuck I’m really sorry about what I said I was only teasing you but that doesn’t excuse my behaviour I didn’t mean—”_ He sees her fist tremble and is immediately filled with guilt.

 _“No it’s not your fault,_ ” He shakes his head. _“I’m so so sorry, Yeri. I was being a dick. I knew you didn’t have any bad intentions and I took my anger out on you.”_ Donghyuck says remorsefully. “ _These last few days have been torture for me and I really miss you. I hope you’ll forgive me, but if you don’t want to I understand.”_

Yerim stares at him, and Donghyuck stares back, pleading. A moment passes and Donghyuck feels his stomach drop, but after all, he deserves it. But then she nods and her face breaks into a gentle smile.

_“It’s cool. But we should talk more and have open communication. You can’t keep it all to yourself! It’ll hurt your silly brain.”_

And Donghyuck laughs; one of his ugly and high pitched laughs, the one that no one would find endearing, except for her.

 _Mark would laugh at his laugh_ , Donghyuck thinks bitterly.

He walks over to Yerim and gives her a huge hug. She hugs him back and for a moment, everything is right again. Their laughter resonates through the streets, and they bump into each other’s shoulders, the sun setting in the distance. The warm glow descends down on their faces and Donghyuck is filled anew with hope.

_Maybe this won’t be so bad after all._

-

Donghyuck is lying in Yerim's bed while she tries to choose between two skirts. When Donghyuck asks her why she’s suddenly so worried about her appearance, she doesn’t say anything, just blushes. _I’ll tell you one day,_ she promises, flicking his forehead. _Once you’re over your teenage angst._ Donghyuck grumbles but complies, tells her that her jean skirt matches her floral top nicely. She smiles and tells him in response:

_“You should hang out with Mark more often.”_

_“Uh, why should I?"_ He responds, feigning disbelief.

 _“You know why."_ Yerim remarks wisely, leaving Donghyuck feeling self conscious.

“ _Just be honest with him Hyuck, it’ll be fine I promise._ ” She says a few moments later.

_He wishes he could._

-

Later, Yerim and some of his friends pass by Donghyuck's house. Some of them start playing on the grass near the river, however Mark is nowhere to be seen. Donghyuck enters the water and swims. Maybe Mark is ignoring him after all.

There is a rippling shaft of sunlight on the water coming directly towards him and Donghyuck swims into it, feels the cool gaze of the water on his shoulders and face, tries to enjoy the warmth of the basking sun on his body. But he feels empty. Reconciling with Yerim filled part of that gap but it’s still there and it grows the longer he goes without seeing Mark.

When his friends leave, Donghyuck goes to the kitchen to make himself a smoothie; cutting up a peach, a banana, then a pear. The housekeeper wants to do it for him and tries to take the knife away.

 _“Faccio io.”_ She says.

_“No, no, faccio da solo.”⁸_

He puts the cut up fruit into a blender. While his smoothie is being made, he glances from the window out in the garden at Jaehyun sitting on the bench overlooking the south garden, who is currently working on a manuscript. Donghyuck takes his smoothie out into the garden. He hasn’t seen Mark all day, he almost thinks Mark doesn’t want to make up. The thought weighs heavily, a boulder in his chest, he instantly feels discouraged.

“Is Mark around?” He blurts out. Jaehyun looks up, blinking up at Donghyuck as the rays of sunlight momentarily blind him.

“Didn’t he go out?”

"I don’t know, I haven’t seen him all day." He responds somewhat embarrassed. Jaehyun studies his face and suddenly looks affectionate.

“You like him, don’t you?” Donghyuck stays mum, blushing ever so slightly.

“He likes you too —more than you think." Jaehyun responds with a smile. Donghyuck feels nervous.

“And what’s that based off of?” He asks.

“Well from what Mark told me…” Jaehyun lingers, giving Donghyuck a meaningful look

“When did he tell you that?”

“A while ago. Go talk to him —He misses you too."

-

Donghyuck goes back out to town, asks the shopkeepers, the bookstore owner, the local gamblers and even the seagulls that are hopping around. But he doesn’t find Mark, no matter how hard he looks.

As the day ends, and the sun sets, illuminating the wide ocean, lighting up on the town in its gentle golden glow, Donghyuck sits near the pier, dipping his feet provisionally into the water. Feeling the wind pick up and blow against his face, the sharp salty air bringing tears to the corner of his eyes, he sighs.

_Where on earth are you, Mark Lee?_

-

Just before heading to bed, Donghyuck enters his room and heads to his desk to pick up one of the books, he notes bitterly that Mark’s book is on top, the one that he had bought specifically for him. He then notices a small yellow paper on one of them. He picks it up, turns it over to see Mark’s familiar scrawl on top of it.

_Can’t stand the silence. I need to speak to you. I’ll be waiting._

Donghyuck feels weak on his knees, his heart thumping.

He jumps to the door and hurries down stairs, running out into the yard and heads to the garden looking for Mark. When he doesn’t see him, he racks his brain.

_Where did he last hang out with Mark? Where did they usually go together?_

He goes deeper into the garden, going towards the enclosures, searching frantically. Donghyuck keeps running until he notices a small silhouette at the end of the field.

"What are you doing here?" Donghyuck asks nervously.

Mark is sitting on the grass, he notices his presence quickly and gets up, shaking dirt from his shorts.

"Nothing." Mark answers by looking away and they both stay silent for a moment, until he speaks again. "You haven’t been here lately."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Mark looks hurt and Donghyuck quickly looks for an excuse. "Yerim kept asking me to go out with her and I couldn’t refuse."

Mark sighs. "Yeah."

"Do you want to go somewhere else now?" He hesitates, but then goes on: "I'll show you a place that I like to go when I’m alone." Too scared to look Mark in the face he adds: "Only if you want."

"Sure." Mark shifts side to side, awkwardly scratches the back of his head. “Lead the way.” He says and walks towards Donghyuck.

Donghyuck takes a big breath and heads back to the house where they take the bikes and go down the hill. They ride together on the empty country road that at this time of day is empty except for them. The sun gleams upon exposed patches along the way, exposing the undergrowth, and they come to a crossroads. Donghyuck turns off into a little path towards some spring water ponds surrounded by willow trees. Donghyuck leans his bicycle against one of them, followed by Mark.

They sit down near the undergrowth, side by side, enjoying the cool shade as the sky turns a molted pink purple above a string of cotton candy clouds flutter by, the golden sunlight filtering through the leaves. Donghyuck turns to look to at Mark, emersed by the way the sunlight dances on his skin, illuminating patterns of light across his sparkling eyes. When Mark meets his gaze evenly, Donghyuck feels himself flush, instead looks at the light descending upon the water.

"This is my spot. I mean not mine, I don’t own it but I’m the only one who really comes, so you know. I usually come here to read." Donghyuck starts rambling. "I can’t begin to tell you the number of books I’ve read here. It’s a really nice place, you know, during the summer, not too warm, its comfortable, a nice view —you can see the whole town from here and—"

Mark interrupts him gently by getting up and going to the water.  He puts a hand in, swishes it through the calm waters, extending ripples outwards. Gingerly, he removes it, shaking the excess water droplets off. "It's cold..."

"Yeah, the spring is in the mountains, the Alpi Orobie. The water comes straight down from there. So I guess it’d be cold I don’t really notice because I come here so often." Donghyuck grimaces.

_Why can’t he be cool around him?_

"I see... so do you like being alone?" Mark's question leaves him momentarily stunned.

"No one likes being alone. But I’ve learned how to live with it.” Donghyuck responds sincerely and looks for a reaction in Mark, who throws a quick glance and lowers his head again nodding.

"Yeah, me too."

"I come here to escape the known world." Donghyuck confesses.

"I like how you say things —sometimes I wish I also had somewhere to go, you know."

They stay silent for a moment before Donghyuck summons up his courage, leaning back on his shoulders to look Mark straight in the eye for once. However, when he looks up to see Mark looking at him expectantly, he turns to look back at the long green grass that lays between his fingers. A moment of silence passes and he can still feel Mark’s gaze on him.

“Hey, Mark…” Donghyuck starts, willing his nerves to calm down. “I’m really sorry about what I said earlier about you and Sooyoung. It wasn’t any of my business and I didn’t mean to hurt you and I’m sorry that I did. I hope you can forgive me.” He finishes, looking at the ground, too afraid of Mark’s reaction.

A moment passes.

“Donghyuck,” Mark says “It’s…okay. I was a little bit hurt but I realized that I was being insensitive as well. I didn’t mean to belittle you or snap at you so I hope you’ll also forgive me.”

Donghyuck lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and for the first time, really looks Mark in the eyes and grins. “Guess both of us were idiots, huh?”

They both laugh, the previous tension in the air almost completely faded as the two of them enjoy each other’s presence.

“Hey,” Mark speaks up suddenly and Donghyuck turns to look at him. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot, hit me with it.”

“I—” Mark looks slightly flustered, he unconsciously rubs the back of his neck. “Like if its a personal reason it's fine or whatever like I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything I was just wondering—”

“Get on with it, Mark Lee” Donghyuck says with a laugh, rolling his eyes.

Mark fidgets around but says, slowly. “Why were you upset... that I was hanging out... with Sooyoung?”

Donghyuck flushes, shocked by Mark’s sudden boldness. “Uh I... Hmm.”

He considers telling a white lie, something to get him out of this awkward situation but remembers Yerim’s and Jaehyun’s words:

_He likes you more than you think._

_Just be honest with him Donghyuck!_

He takes a deep breath, and whispers out, barely audible,

“I was... jealous.”

His words float through the air, faint like the summer breeze, and for a moment, he feels at peace. It is as if, finally, Donghyuck is saying to Mark:  _This is who I am, this is who you are, this is what I want._

Mark looks at him, curious, wonder filling his eyes and Donghyuck worries for a moment, whether he’s made a mistake. By his worry is placated when Mark gives him a soft smile, gently reaches out for his hand to hold it, strong and sturdy in his palm.

Donghyuck moves closer to him. From this proximity he can see every fine line, he stares at Mark’s face, captivated, like he wants to study him, lingers on it and notices the small details he’s never seen before. The mole under his left eye, faint like a fairy’s touch, the way his eyelashes curl ever so slightly, the splatter of freckles he had gotten from staying in the sun, his warm open brown eyes. But lying this close to him, he can’t help but notice for the first time just how broad his shoulders are, how lush his lips looks.

Mark smiles at Donghyuck as he lies there, and that very smile fills Donghyuck with warmth and apprehension. Donghyuck wills up the courage, turning around to fully face Mark. Apprehensively, he puts his hand to Mark’s face, feels his skin, the heat, the tension under his hand. He leans forward, watches Mark’s eyelashes flutter shut.

His heart beats faster and faster as Mark’s face comes up to his own. For a moment, Donghyuck is filled with fear, what if Mark doesn’t want this? What if he’s just doing this to make Donghyuck feel better about himself? What if this ruins the friendship and Mark never talks to him again? What if this is all a big mistake? However, all those worries disappear when Mark finally leans in and gently presses his soft lips to his. His touch is so delicate, as if he’s afraid that Donghyuck will push him away. Donghyuck can feel the tension, the apprehension, the fear behind Mark but when he kisses him back, he relaxes, eases into it. Soft and gentle, Donghyuck gets lost in his yielding lips, he kisses him again with a hunger, a passion, a force. A warmth blooms in Donghyuck’s chest, unfurls like a flower in the water, envelops completely in its embrace.

He pulls away, panting, his chest threatening to jump out of his chest and looks Mark’s gaze. Suddenly, Donghyuck feels nervous, his palms sweaty, and gets up quickly, desperately looking everywhere but Mark. Mark doesn’t say anything, just licks his lips, and Donghyuck tries not to stare at him.

"I—they’re probably waiting for us back home, we—we should go back now." He says, wiping his palms against his pants. Mark looks up at him, also flushed, and simply nods.

The way back they don’t say anything and Donghyuck feels himself jump at every little thing Mark does.

_Does he feel the same as I do?_

-

The next morning Donghyuck wakes up feeling sick. He’s ruined everything. Mark probably hated him, will probably ignore him and Donghyuck will have to live the rest of his life in shame. Maybe pretending nothing happened is the best idea.

Donghyuck is so stressed out that he decides to skip breakfast so that he won’t have to face Mark. A couple of hours before noon, he climbs down the stairs cautiously so as not to make any noise or attract attention. He decides that he can’t stay here any longer and plans to go to Yerim’s.

While passing by the studio he hears the low voices of his father and Jaehyun, and as he goes through the empty room to the kitchen window he sees the housekeeper next to Mark at the courtyard, she had a handkerchief in her hand pressed on Mark's torso. When she takes it out, Donghyuck noticed a large bruise on Mark’s left hip. It’s the perfect time to escape but a feeling of worry takes over and he heads back to the kitchen.

Mark sits there with his shirt rolled up and a grimace of pain on his face when Donghyuck makes enough noise for both of them to notice. The housekeeper greets him with a  _Ciao_ to which he answers automatically. Mark looks him in the eyes, Donghyuck averts his gaze, feeling self conscious. The housekeeper busies herself, leaving them alone. Donghyuck examines the wound, wishes he could reach out, touch him, help him, do _something_ but he can’t. Instead he stands there, a pregnant pause stilts the mood.

"This morning I fell off the bike and scraped myself pretty badly."

Donghyuck looks up in surprise, not because of what happened, but because Mark was speaking to him as nothing had happened. “The housekeeper insisted applying some sort of witch’s brew on it."

He decides that he’s not going to ignore Mark, he doesn’t want to lose their friendship, and if Mark could pretend nothing happened then so could he. Everything went back to normal, the heavy feeling on his chest dissipates.

They ride their bikes through the town and back, swim, play volleyball, eat, drink, yet Donghyuck has yet to return to his secret place where so much yet nothing has happened —since he’s shown it to Mark.

Donghyuck has Yerim and Mark will probably get a girlfriend when he returns to America. If Donghyuck hasn’t messed things up he might have enjoyed all this and continuing lying to himself, saying it was for his own sake. Each remaining day, they could walk through the town and back, again and again.

Until one afternoon Mark tells him:

"I read the book you gave me, the poems, they are beautiful. I really love Antonia Pozzi." And then he proceeds to quote. “ _Nell’aria della stanza—non te guardo—ma già il ricordo del tuo viso."_ ⁹

“In the room’s air —I don’t look at you— but at the memory of your face." Donghyuck mutters under his breath.

Mark simply nods and says nothing. The heavy weight in Donghyuck’s chest appears again.

-

Donghyuck thought he could ignore it, he’s sure that if he tries hard enough this feeling will disappear, but instead it gets bigger, a hungry monster, growing with hunger and eating him from the inside out. With every look Mark gives him, every small touch, every joke, the breathless laughter that fills the air, he can feel it, thumping in his chest, like a prisoner wishing to be free. He doesn’t want to feel like this, sometimes he wishes that he didn’t feel anything at all. But everytime Mark smiles at him, his heart grows fonder, makes him feel things he’s never felt before. He looks at his reflection on the water and fights to urge to claw through the water—he doesn’t want to see that look on his face—he can’t escape it, he struggles with the wind, the sky, the leaves, but mostly with Mark, for making him feel this way.

-

Donghyuck’s morning routine is halted when he gets up and goes down the stairs expecting to meet Mark, but instead he finds out that he’s woken up later than usual. He finds his father in the studio and his mother watering the plants, as he passes through the yard door he sees Jaehyun who turns away from his conversation to give him a warm smile and wave.

There he sees Mark sitting with the guitar in his lap, deep in conversation with Jaehyun. Donghyuck can just faintly make out their conversation, hears the murmurs of their conversation drift over to him. Mark laughs at Jaehyun, poking fun at him about Taeyong and Jaehyun just flushes prettily before decisively heading out to town.

Donghyuck takes a deep breath and braces himself. He walks over to Mark’s side, sitting closer to him than normal. Mark looks up, surprised by the unexpected physical contact. Donghyuck, embarrassed, looks around at the grass, decidedly plucking at the grass strands as a distraction. Mark taps his guitar strings nervously, playing around before settling on putting it on his lap. He looks directly at Donghyuck, looks nervous albeit before announcing:

"I wrote you something," He says and Donghyuck is stunned, trying to answer as his heart beats rapidly, rattling against his rib cage in a rhythmic motion. "If you get mad and ignore me again I'll understand, but first... I want you to listen to it."

Donghyuck nods silently, unsure of what is about to happen. Mark picks up the guitar and starts playing the chords with his fingers and when the strings are ripped, a sweet and mellifluous melody resounds in the courtyard, reaches Donghyuck's ears like a surrender.

The luscious and fragrant melody shifts through the air, it settles in his bone, envelops him in its warm embrace. He listens to Mark sing about first love, the unrequited feelings, the heartache, the pining and the desolate storm that arises in his chest and Donghyuck is taken over by an unnameable emotion.

When he finishes playing, Donghyuck meets Mark's eyes. They both wait, the tension thick between them, the air suddenly thick like molasses. They look at each, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Suddenly their mouths are pressed together in a fiery relentless kiss. Something echoes between them, an understanding, a bond, and they both get lost in the kiss. Donghyuck kisses him avidly with a new found passion and Mark kisses him sweetly, relinques the sweetness of their innocence. He can feel Mark’s fingers hovering by his head, waiting for a sign and he puts his hand on top of them as affirmation. He feels Mark deepen into the kiss, let’s himself fall into this feeling, sinking, drowning into it. They seperate, breathing heavily, and look at each other. Donghyuck looks Mark in the eyes with an intensity like never before, and Mark matches his gaze. Donghyuck is left wanting this moment to last forever, knowing there will be no turning back now.

-

The following days they go back to their routine, just with the small difference that they now can’t enough of each other, sneaking kisses in the hallway, ending up kissing until they’re out of breath and laughing until their body aches. They don’t even try to hide it, holding hands when Donghyuck drags Mark to his room. Donghyuck is all over Mark, there’s a thirst that has been born within him, unquenchable no matter how much time they spend with each other.

They’re playing in the pool as the sun sets, casting dark shadows on the flower trees. Donghyuck watches as the petals fall down into the pool, quiet pink jewels that float atop, brushing his shoulders and tangling in Mark’s hair. He reaches out, brushing them out affectionately and Mark leans closer. Mark takes the opportunity to seal the distance between them, tugging him in a soft easy kiss.

“How much time do we have?” Mark asks, looking up at Donghyuck through his eyelashes, their foreheads pressed together.

“A week, I think."

Mark sighs faintly against him, when Donghyuck looks like he’s going to say something more Mark presses his lips to his to shut him up. Donghyuck complies, leaning into Mark, puts his arms around his neck and lets himself get carried away in his intangible emotions.

_If only this summer could last forever._

-

The same night, the house is mostly dark, the window shutters all closed. He hears the cicadas hum in the distance, can hear the faint murmur of people talking inside, the cooling breeze from the sea comes up and tickles his face. Out further he can see a little light out in the hut next to the garage, a twinkling star in the sea of the night.

Donghyuck and Mark are sitting facing each other, on the edge of the large window of their shared room. Jaehyun had left that night, no doubt to meet Taeyong by the pier like they have the past few weeks, probably to watch Taeyong dance. Mark had mentioned how Taeyong had a passion for dancing, how he wished to open a dance studio when he was older.

Their legs brush occasionally as they hang at their sides, Mark leans forward to brush a stray hair out of his face. Donghyuck simply hums in acknowledgement, taking Mark’s hand in his to gently brush across the valleys of his hand.

"What are you thinking about?" Mark asks.

Donghyuck leans closer, whispers, scared of what his words will do. "You know, in two weeks you’re gonna go back to Columbia.” A pause and Mark looks at him expectantly. “I don’t know what I’ll do then. At least you'll be somewhere else, meanwhile I’ll be stuck here… we wasted so many days, so many weeks."

"Wasted?" Mark's face is momentarily illuminated by the dim light outside.

"Yeah, you could have given me a sign or something." Donghyuck pouts, trying to ease the tense atmosphere, even for a moment.

"I did!" Mark exclaims, both his eyebrows raised. "Or at least I think I did."

Donghyuck snorts, laughing at Mark’s insulted face, "When now?" He says, a teasing lilt in his voice.

"That time I bought the book for you, that book of poems that I thought of specially for you—but you looked at me like I’d lost my mind. I thought it was a good gift but then you just biked away!" Mark says exasperatedly.

Donghyuck tilts his head and lets out a loud laugh, watching Mark’s confusion grow.

“Of course I liked it idiot. I meant something more concrete, like how was I supposed to know how you felt when you kept flirting with Sooyoung.” He says, giving Mark a look from the corner of his eye.

“I—” Mark sputters, lost for words by Donghyuck’s impromptu interrogation. “That was just…” He trails off, and even in the dark Donghyuck can tell that he’s blushing.

“What now?” Donghyuck says, watching in amusement and Mark flusters even harder.

“I wanted to make you jealous…” He says quickly, covering his face with his hands in mortification.

“Well, you sure made me jealous but you also made me think that you weren’t into me at all.” Donghyuck says with a grin. “Funny thing is; I was also trying to make you jealous with Yerim but that totally backfired.”

Mark looks at him, a faint grin gracing his face. “Guess you could say that we’re both idiots.” He says with a laugh.

Donghyuk leans back on his shoulders, admiring the vast starry night, watches the dark clouds slowly obscure the glow of the wide moon. “You could say that again.”

He leans back up, swerving around so he faces Mark before pulling him in for a brief and sweet kiss, whispering softly in his ear. “But it was worth it in the end since I can now kiss you whenever I want to.”

Mark just sighs against his lips, kissing him back, slowly and lethargically. Donghyuck wonders if he’ll ever get tired of Mark’s kisses and decides that that’s not possible.

"You can sleep in my room, I doubt Jaehyun will notice," says Donghyuck, running his fingers through Mark’s hair.

"Oh, he will." Mark snorts. "But I don’t think he minds."

-

With every day that passes, Donghyuck feels more anxious, each day he falls more in love with Mark. He knows that he shouldn’t, after all Mark will soon leave and Donghyuck will be left all alone. The thought alone makes him want to cry. He reads books to distract himself, goes up to the attic, lying down on the mattress on the floor, and starts reading but then gets distracted by the view of the glorious summer sky. He closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep. He wakes up with the sound of someone singing softly, a muted song that percolates through the thick summer air.

Blinkling hazily, he looks up to see Mark, the sunlight kissing his skin, turning his skin to gold in the late summer heat. He groans, pushing himself up so that he’s sitting upright.

"I was looking for you everywhere, what were you doing here?" Mark shuffles over so that they’re sitting next to each other on the mattress.

Instead of responding Donghyuck leans forward and brings Mark in for a kiss. Mark reciprocates uncertainty but halts when he feels a quiet and muffled dampness on his face. He breaks apart to see tears roll down Donghyuck's cheeks and stops, confusion evident on his face.

"Donghyuck? What’s the matter?" He asks, bringing a hand to his face and wiping away a tear. When Donghyuck doesn’t stop crying, concerned. He tries to look Donghyuck in the eye but he tucks his head down, ashamed by his sudden tears.

"I'm so scared." He says and tries to suppress a sob.

"Me too." Mark presses his forehead onto Donghyuck's.

"Then, why you don't seem scared?" Donghyuck laughs despite himself, he hits Mark lightly through his tears.

"Because... I like you too much. I can’t think of anything else." Mark smiles at him.

He continues, pulling something out of his pocket. "I wanted to give you this." He hands him a piece of paper. "It's the transcription of your song, you probably won’t understand it but uh it's the only thing I can give you so that you won’t forget me."

Donghyuck takes the paper in his hands, turning it over his hands, traces his fingers over the embossed scrawl, suddenly hit with the realization that they don’t have much time together left. He hides his head in the crook of Mark’s neck, muffling the sobs against his shoulder. Mark holds him close, whispers sweet nothing into his ear.

-

During the last week they spend together, Donghyuck finds himself unable to tear his gaze from Mark. They spend every day together, tangled up in each other, Donghyuck wishes every moment could be just a little longer. He watches, fascinated, as Mark’s delicate fingers string the guitar, how his brown hair glimmers in the sun, counts the freckles that have appeared on his nose, gets lost in his deep brown eyes.

It’s a warm night when they walk down to the pier together, Mark bumping into his shoulders as they make their way to the ocean. Donghyuck’s filled with an odd feeling, not sadness but a weird ephemeral sensation, a realization that there isn’t much time left but he can’t do anything about it. It’s odd, he thinks, how he’s accepted this but at the same time he hasn’t really.

They reach the beach, taking off their shoes and enjoying the feeling of the sand between their toes, they laugh as the ocean water sprays up on their ankles. Mark stops, out of breath from laughter and looks at him, a wide grin on display.

“Do you remember the first time you took me swimming, in that river?”

Donghyuck laughs. “Of course, what about it?”

“I think that was probably when I first fell in love with you.” Mark confesses.

Donghyuck halts, not believing his ears.

_Did Mark Lee just say that he was in love with him?_

Donghyuck holds his breath, he doesn’t know what to say.

_What if Mark is joking, just to get a rouse out of him. What if this was his karma exacted on him for all the cruel things he’s said?_

“Donghyuck?” He hears Mark say, “D—did you hear me?”

“Is this a joke, Mark Lee?” Donghyuck says quickly, not trusting his own voice to stay steady.

“Huh? W-Wait do you think I’m joking?” Mark sounds hurt, maybe even offended. “I mean if you don’t feel the same way you can just say so but there’s no need to say that.”

Donghyuck feels himself rise with panic, this isn’t what he wanted. “N—no! I—” He trails off, not sure how to convince Mark that he’s being honest.

“Then what do you mean?”

“I... I love you too.” Donghyuck says quietly, “I was just trying to make sure you weren’t saying that in order to make fun of me, you know.” He says, rubbing his sleeve.

“Donghyuck,” He hears Mark sighs gently, hears his footsteps approaching, “look at me.”

Donghyuck looks up, sees Mark’s wide eyes looking at him, full of earnestly and love.

“I’ve liked you for so long there’s no way I would joke about this. I like everything about, your pretty face, your long eyelashes, your tanned skin, your singing voice, your snarky comments, the way you butter your toast twice, how you always pretend to be disinterested, every little thing about you is wonderful —I could go on forever. You’re amazing, you’re beautiful, I’ve never seen someone as dazzling as you.”

Donghyuck reddens under Mark’s sincere words, tugs his sleeve over his face in embarrassment. “Do you mean everything you said?”

“Every word.”

“Oh, I, just, I’ve never liked someone as much as I’ve liked you and I didn’t want to seem like a fool.” He says, not daring to look Mark in the face.

“Donghyuck,” He hears Mark say endearingly. “I love you so much.”

Donghyuck looks up, and sees Mark smiling down at him, feels his hands cup his face as he brings their lips together. In that moment, Donghyuck feels something bloom in his chest, feels it unfurl and envelop him, covers him in its warmth.

_So this is love._

-

A couple of days before Mark and Jaehyun have to leave, everyone is gathered at the table having breakfast, and Donghyuck is too busy playing with Mark's fingers under the table to pay any attention to what the others are saying.

"We have to go to Bergamo for a couple of days, I’d like to do some research at the University. Then we’ll fly home directly from Linate." He hears Jaehyun say.

"Oh... maybe Donghyuck could with you." His father suggests. Mark holds onto of his fingers tightly, squeezing them and Donghyuck can feel the tension and apprehension radiating off of him. When Donghyuck raises his head, he sees his father and Jaehyun looking at him expectantly. He meets Mark’s eyes for a seconds before turning to nod his head.

“Yeah, sure I’d like to go."

Mark caresses his fingers, and Donghyuck heart races despite himself.

_It’s all too soon._

-

Early the next morning, before the roosters have even started crowing, Jaehyun is placing one of the suitcases inside the bus. He says goodbye to his parents before Mark does, his mother kisses Mark with great affection and his father hugs Jaehyun. Yerim and Taeyong are also there, Yerim gives Mark a big hug and whispers something in his ear which Donghyuck doesn’t catch. Taeyong and Jaehyun titter around awkwardly before Taeyong decides to lean forward and pull Jaehyun into a sweet yet passionate kiss. Jaehyun grins, no doubt happy and promises that he’ll talk to him soon while Taeyong blushes.

Donghyuck says goodbye to his parents, unable to hide the sadness despite the smile on his face. When they arrive Jaehyun takes them into the forest, Donghyuck and Mark sit watching the waterfall while Jaehyun, not far away, notes his observations in his notebook _. He’s right, he doesn’t mind if these are their last moments together_. Donghyuck rests his head on Mark's shoulders, takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. Mark doesn’t say anything, simply squeezes their fingers together.

That night Jaehyun takes them for drinks in a bar, Donghyuck feels dizzy after the first one. He can hear Mark laughing at everything, his laughter loud and clear, like a bell through the cacophony of the bar. They stroll in the streets of the old town, stumbling, laughing. Jaehyun goes ahead, leaving them alone in the bustling street. Donghyuck takes Mark's hand and drags him into a deserted alley, Mark standing in front of him as he leans against the wall. Donghyuck grabs him by the shirt, pulling him forward and kisses him. Among the soft sounds of the sleeping city, a distant melody is heard.

They suddenly stop. "Listen." Mark says, straining to hear the muffled song.

"Listen to what?" Donghyuck pulls Mark forward again but Mark turns his head in the direction of the song instead, untangling himself from Donghyuck.

"This song!" Mark says excitedly, grabbing Donghyuck's hand and pulls him out of the alley.

In a small square of the older part of the town they meet Jaehyun with some other villagers, leaning against a wall. At his feet, a radio is playing _"Love My Way."_

Mark looks at Donghyuck as if to say. "See?"

"I knew you would show up." Jaehyun comments smiling.

"It's my favorite song." He tells Donghyuck, a wide grin stretching across his face.

Jaehyun starts dancing alone like that time at the bar, Mark laughs at him. Jaehyun then grabs Mark, making him dance. Next the other guys join the dance, with their syncopated movements, the formerly quiet square starts bustling with activity, suddenly full of life and excitement.

As more people join in, the laughter fills the air and Jaehyun gestures for the two of them to come to the front.

“I’d like to welcome to guests, who will be performing, “Some”: a true genuine acoustic song by our Mark Lee here!” He announces, and the small crowd cheers.

“Wait Jaehyun —I didn’t bring my guitar I don’t even know if I can play it properly—”

Jaehyun ignores him, turning to Donghyuck and says. “You up for it, big guy?”

“Of course!” Donghyuck says, he’s never one to back down from a challenge. Jaehyun grins, pulls out Mark’s guitar from backpack —turns out he had been planning for this all along.

Mark gingerly picks up the guitar, strumming the first chords and Donghyuck feels himself humming along without realizing it. Mark looks up, as if asking him a silent question, and Donghyuck nods in affirmation.

As the first verse hits, Donghyuck sings, high and prettily, the melody singing above the guitar background, above the people, it flies through the sky, twirling and growing like a phoenix. Mark never truly told him what the lyrics meant, they’re in korean and Donghyuck can speak it but doesn’t understand it. The language sounds foreign to him, but familiar, it brings comfort to him. He supposes that it’s because his parents came from Korea, however they had both moved to Italy from a young age and had never truly learned the language.

Mark joins in, in English, sweetly singing: “So so sweet, you’re really so sweet. So so sweet, you are”. As their voices mingle in the night air Donghyuck can’t help but feel his heart soar as he grins.

The final chord hits sooner than he’s expected, and the crowd cheers. He and Mark join back into the crowd, the crowd’s attention has turned onto the new performers, Donghyuck grins as he watches Taeyong go up to perform, laughs as Jaehyun cheers the loudest.

Mark turns to Donghyuck, pulls him closer and hugs him tightly with a smile on his lips.

“This is the best day of my life.” He says and Donghyuck can’t help but agree.

-

Mark and Donghyuck are lying in the hotel bed, Donghyuck tracing words on Mark’s back while he looks at his broad back, admires the wide landscape, the billowing stretch, tries to igraine the image in his brain for one second longer. Distantly, they hear the screech of the train whistle, Mark gently stirs and gets up, rolling out his shoulders. Donghyuck feels a drop in his stomach but nonetheless also gets up, swinging his legs off the bed. Mark reaches for his hand and he holds on tightly, he doesn’t want to let go.

When the train arrives at the terminal, the three remain watching until the train stops. There are only a few travelers ready to leave, the rest shuffle around, not wanting to face reality. The train doors open, people come out, others get in while some say their goodbyes. Donghyuck says goodbye to Jaehyun with a hug, who takes both bags and tells Mark that he’ll wait for him inside. Donghyuck and Mark stay looking at each other, trying to delay the inevitable, if only for a few seconds.

The voice on the intercom informs that the Express train for Rome is about to depart from Platform 1.

All travelers have already boarded the train, except for Mark. The conductor is a few cars down, looking at his watch. A moment of suspended, cruel silence fills the air. Donghyuck rushes forward to hug Mark, hiding his tearful face on his shoulder while Mark tries to hold back his tears. Mark leans back for one last look at Donghyuck, sweetly presses his lips to his as his tears stream down his face. They hug again one last time. Donghyuck sings softly and Mark loses himself in his sweet voice, so it’s okay, just for that moment.

Donghyuck watches as Mark boards the train, a bittersweet feelings fills his chest, as Mark gives him one last look.

-

Donghyuck calls his mother to come pick him up when the train leaves. They drive in silence, she looks at him and he feels his face crumple, he starts crying and she tries to wipe away his tears with her free hand but he can’t stop. He’s drowning in his own tears, he can’t help it, he’s suddenly choked with emotion, he doesn’t feel like he can stop. They arrive at the town, she tells him that she’s going to get some groceries, gently placing a hand on his forehead in a soothing motion. She parks the car and heads out, leaving Donghyuck inside in silence, eyes red and swollen from crying. The radio plays a summer song, Donghyuck notes resentfully that it’s the same song that Mark loves. In the distance, a group of teenagers pass by the car, loudly laughing and talking. Donghyuck doesn’t notice Yerim coming until she knocks on the window.

 _“Ciao_ , _how are you?_ ” She says, not taking in his tear streaked in the dark evening.

 _“Good, thanks.”_ Donghyuck says, carefully swiping away his tears and tries to hide his emotions.

Yerim noticing the state of disarray that he’s in, asks; _“Have Mark and Jaehyun left?”_  

Donghyuck nods, too scared to do anything more or else he’ll start crying again.

 _“I'm sorry, Donghyuck.”_ Yerim says, her voice fills with worry as she looks at him.

Donghyuck, surprised and comforted by her words, gives her a soft smile.

“ _If fate works out in the way it does, this won't be the last time you see him, I promise._ ” She says, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

Donghyuck smiles, and hopes that she’s right.

-

A few months later, Donghyuck spends Christmas at Berlin with his family. There’s this feeling that he almost regrets. He wants to fight the streets, the cement, the unexpected warm breeze, the singing of the birds because they reminded him of someone.

-

_3 years later._

It’s a nice summer afternoon, a summer warmer than most, the heat unbearably hot so that the only place that they can hang out is at the pier, where the salty breeze from the ocean provides cool relief. Donghyuck sits on the edge, watching as Yerim and Sooyoung chase each other down on the beach. He watches in faint amusement as Yerim shrieks when Sooyoung grabs her, how she pretends to protest as Sooyoung covers her in kisses. It’s been a couple of years since _that_ summer and Donghyuck’s almost forgotten about it, after all, so much has happened in the meantime.

Yerim and Sooyoung started hanging out almost every day, he recalls with vivid detail the day he had planned to interrogate her about not hanging out with him anymore. Instead she had pulled him over to tell him, in hushed tones and excitement, how Sooyoung had kissed her for the first time. Donghyuck is happy for them, he’s never seen Yerim happier.

Meanwhile, Taeyong opened up his own dance academy, his father published a new research paper and the town experienced a growth in tourism since then, little shops had begun popping up in the streets. It’s almost enough for him to not linger on the thoughts in the back of his head. But sometimes, the quiet nights where the stars seem to sing to him, he thinks about _him._ He misses him, but everyday he finds himself dealing with the pain a little better, the sting a little duller.

He watches as Yerim and Sooyoung climb up the hill, hand in hand, to where he sits. He raises an eyebrow at them, watches how they giggle.

“What’s so funny?” He says.

Yerim just laughs, turns to Sooyoung and laughs even harder.

“Oh, nothing.” She says between giggles “I just heard that there are some tourists coming to town today.” She says with a secret grin. Sooyoung rolls her eyes good naturedly, and comments. “You shouldn’t tease him like that.”

Donghyuck looks at the both of them and asks. “Is there something you’re hiding from me? What’s so special about tourists? We get them every year.”

“Well, why don’t you go find out?” Sooyoung says, a teasing grin on her face.

“I hope this isn’t just a ploy to get me out of here so you guys can make out because I don’t think my presence has ever deterred the two of you.” He says, hopping off the pier and onto the ground.

“You’ll see.” Sooyoung says and Yerim smiles at him.

He starts climbing back up the stone path to the town, and can’t help but notice a distant melody playing. It’s faint and Donghyuck swears he recognizes it but can’t place a name for it. He strolls through the town, waves a Taeyong whose sporting an especially large grin, passes by the old town square, the bookstore, before sitting down at the bar in one of the old iron chairs. He’s about to order when an Iced Coke is set on the table. Confused he looks around, but the sunlight blinds him temporarily.

He hears a familiar voice tell him. “Heard that if you don’t get ice with Coke you’re an absolute animal.”

“Never thought I’d hear that voice again.” He grins despite himself.

Mark chuckles, brushing out his now back hair from his face. Over the past three years Mark has filled out his form, dyed his hair a darker brown, but is still wearing the same billowy blue shirt that he did the first day he came here.

“Fate’s full of surprises, don’t you think?”

“God, you’re such an idiot. You totally stole that line from Yerim.” Donghyuck says, before pulling Mark towards him. “You’re lucky that you’re cute.”

Mark smiled at him, “Only cute? Not because you love me?”

“Shut up —you know it’s both.”

“Why don’t you shut me up then?” Mark says cheekily, grinning from side to side.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do all the work around here.” Donghyuck says exasperatedly, but complies, pressing his lips to Mark’s in a sweet kiss.

Mark laughs against his lips, and when Donghyuck opens his eyes, he sees Mark smiling at him widely.

“I missed you Donghyuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:  
> *: The italics empathise dialogues in another language.  
> **: Elio, the protagonist of cmbyn, can speak french, english and italian, here; Donghyuck can speak italian, spanish and english. He and Yerim speak spanish together, while Donghyuck speaks italian to Sooyoung.  
> 1: The usurpers.  
> 2: Leave it to me, my lord.  
> 3: He’s certainly a big improvement from last year, do you remember?  
> 4: Jaehyun is a latin blonde scolar cowboy!  
> 5: Well, that sucks for you guys! Another summer in the laundry.  
> 6: I don’t feel like it.  
> 7: Between always and never.  
> 8: No, I’m doing it by myself.  
> 9: In the room’s air— I don’t look at you—but at the memory of your face.


End file.
